conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurattism
Ivyism '(Aurionean: ''Aurattism) also known as '''Aurionean shamanism is the traditional of Aurionea, that is focused on the activities, maintaining its roots in and connection with the natural world and asserting . Introduced to the Iathghlas in , by the first Warden, Eero after discovering the continent of Aurionean and detailing it in memoirs known as the Book of Eero. It has it roots in the traditional religion prior to Eero and his time, which were in some manners connected to the religion of Jähimajism in Kaishuri. It has pulled from , , , and the as a source for it and . Unlike Ainism and Ramvokism, it is not a , and does not actively evangelize outside the country. Lacking a creation story, and a central deity, Aurattist generally display tendencies in relation to the idea of a . During the Aurionean Renaissance it continuously supported the evolution of , and regarded the two as symbiotic. Rejecting of the common man, Aurattism describes a mirrored world of Aurionea in which the dead, the spirits of nature and personified elements walk, known as the Ulopuuleoa. While holding a passive view towards other religions, and not actively evangelizing, it is considered the foundation for the modern Aurionean state, with the Warden of State being the official head of the National Groves, and is militant in its defense of nature; the predecessor to modern . With 790 million unofficial members, it one of the smaller religions in the world as it is bound by it status. Alongside the Book of Eero, religious dogma and authority is invested within the interpretations of Warden of State. From to the founding of the United Wardenries in , the Warden's were men selected among the traveling shamans who explored the entirety of the continent, only to return to the southern Wardenries for supplies and to recruit men in secret. It grew exponentially with the introduction of the Ivy Creed, which demanded allegiance to the Warden, and also acted as a for politicians. Although it is generally regarded more as a testimony to an individuals absolute conviction to the country and the Warden, to organized religion from foreign countries. It is seen as a , bringing about the adoration of normality within nature, the as . Ivyism also places emphasis on devotion to ones family, country and the balance of nature, spurring the common practice of and . Beliefs Creation of Aurionea Ivyism texts state that in a expansive sea, described by modern philosophers today as the entirety of the plain of existence was the first substance. It acted as a mirror, that divided its depths and the sky above it. Along the waters surface a spark ignited and danced across the seas surface skipping around erratically, jumping into the sky and plunging into the abyss before finally setting buoyancy. within the story, the modern shaman community states original texts describe the creation of the universe through the , as it claims It grew in great strength and heat, before finally exploding into several millions of dancing sparks. Elaborating on the the creation of beings who are and ; states that some pieces flew into the sky (the realm of the good) and some into the abyss (the realm of the evil), while some skimmed the surface of the water. Dust surrounded the sparks, forming the land. The land was barren, and the heart of the land was empty. Section of Wardens Stewards of the planet Natural spirits, ancestral spirits Homes, cities and natural features such as forests, mountains, rivers are said to possess a and that the are active in the living's everyday life. If spirits are discontent in the activities of it dwellings, they have the potential to become maleficent causing , , decay in human emotion and well being. Interpretations are typically lead by shamans of the state who undergo rituals that bring them into a trance. When natural features are destroyed, and in worse cases completely removed, it takes the Warden to visit the site and enter the realm of the spirit and assign them a new function. This disciplinary function of shamans and the Warden, is drawn from the hierarchy established by Eero's crowning. Ancestral spirits are those of the departed who dwell in the mirrored version of Aurionea, that is in a continuous state of untouched natural beauty and bliss. Among the ancestral spirits, the Warden of the physical word still reigns; as the Warden never settles in the spiritual plane of existence. Although most rest easily within the plane, ancestral spirits may bring harm to their descendants, which may warrant for correction in ones life or intercession from a shaman. Ivy Creed "We shall forever affirm in our belief, devotion to our seas, land and sky, that they are the physical embodiment of the spirits and those who came before us. We affirm that there is only one truth, derived from reason and enlightenment from the Warden of nature, the Keeper of the Grove. Reign forever, incarnate divine, great steward and shepherd, servant of the people. There is only one pillar and crown of all mankind's abode; our land Aurionea." Worship Deeds Among the most important aspects of Ivyism, is the idea of with the intentions based around . Described within the Second Invocational Testimony, by Warden TBD in , "....that all men and women who in there best ability work to advance the well being of the nation will inherently bring about the best for their families and that service will always supersede petty deeds." The idea of "petty deeds" has propelled a culture of extreme culture of etiquette; where takes precedence in all social interactions. Such extremes to actively engaging in good works has forced the government to release several edicts. In , the Warden of State had to issue proclamations on preventing citizens from cleaning their home streets before would arrive; that citizens good works shouldn't replace someones societal duty. Service Solstice Calendar Culture Etiquette Honor Respect Cleanliness Work Aesthetics Category:Aurionea